


Of love and happiness: Gwenvid side stories

by Zygarde22



Series: Somehow AU. [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Taking place in the inbetweens during the regular  stories this is Gwen and David's sex life before or after they had Max, in the Somehow AU, will be updated sporadically.





	Of love and happiness: Gwenvid side stories

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I wanted to do for a while, simply explore Gwen and David's sex life outside of my story, this will be updated very rarely if ever.

            Gwen looked herself up and down in the mirror of their bedroom, slightly unsure of how the lingerie she was wearing looked on her. She wasn’t really used to wearing such…flowery attire but this was a rather special occasion. A few months ago, the two had discussed the idea of having another kid and today was the point in Gwen’s cycle that she was most fertile. This was of course after several months of talking to her doctor, going to fertility consultant, and making sure multiple times that her job would not fire her for going on maternity leave (she was not going through that bullshit with her old job again,) So they had been assured that this day would be the best day for Gwen to conceive another kid.

            Part of her wanted to just make this a regular day that they have sex, but, David being well David, insisted they make it special, and boy did he go all out for it, dinner, movie the works. So, she figured, hell why not bring out the outfit, she had been saving it for their anniversary, but she figured today would make it a much better feature debut. Still she was growing rather impatient for David to come out of the bathroom.

            “Sorry for make…oh my gosh.” David said as he got his first look at his wife in her lingerie, it was…stunning for lack of a better word. Looking her up and down, he felt his breath hitch a bit, Gwen was wearing a satin set of bra and panties, with a garter belt that connected to long stockings.

            “I take it you like what you see?” Gwen said as she stepped towards David as seductively as she could (which probably was too clumsy considering her, but David probably saw it different.)

            “Y-yeah, it’s real…gosh Gwen, you look…gosh.” David said unsure of what words to use to describe his wife, he already considered her the epitome of beauty already, but right now she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the entire world to him at this moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a smoldering kiss, Gwen smiled internally when she felt David press up against her, his hard member already creating a tent in his pants. With a slight fumble she undid his belt and zipper and pulled his pants down to his ankles leaving him only in his briefs which were straining to keep his member contained.

            Stepping out of his now downed pants, David spun Gwen around so her behind was rubbing against his erection, he felt her let out a small breath she had no idea she was holding as he rubbed a few times.

            “You know how beautiful you look right now?” David said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen’s waist and kissed her neck lovingly, his left hand rising to dig its way under her bra and cup her breast in his hand.

            “I don’t know Mr. Greenwood, tell me how beautiful I look?” Gwen said as she began to move her hips left and right in a sensual undulating motion, mostly to get David more excited, and also because she loved the feel of his cock on her body. David didn’t respond to her question at first, instead kissing her neck harder and sucking so as to leave a mark to anyone who happened to look at her neck (which means she would have to wear a scarf tomorrow, thank god it was winter, and Sleepy Oaks was going through a massive cold front.)

            “You’re so beautiful, that every time I see you, I’m always reminded of how lucky I am to be with you,” David said, upon hearing this Gwen couldn’t help but let out a laugh which broke the mood slightly, “Wh-what’s so funny?!” David asked wondering what he said that made Gwen laugh.

            “Nothing babe,  it’s just, is that all you could come up with?” Gwen said turning to him, so she could look him in the face.

            “Sorry, I’m still not good at dirty talk,” David said apologetically, Gwen knew this and found it rather endearing, at least he was trying, then a devious smile creeped up on David’s face, “But I know how I can make up for it.” David said, at first Gwen wondered what he meant, but she knew immediately what he was talking about when he got to his knees in front of her pussy. Slowly and deliberately he pulled her satin panties down seeing his wife already wet made David smile even more. Placing a gentle kiss on her outer lips David then went in full force.

            “Fu-fuck David!” Gwen said as she held his head in place as he ate her out, this was also something that Gwen noted separated David from some of her other relationships, her past boyfriends had to be goaded into eating her out, David seemed to do it own his own volition and loved it. Licking and kissing and propping with his tongue Gwen began to make several groans and cries that David loved so much, they were the encouragement that he used to keep going during his cunnilingus session.

            Letting out a small cry, Gwen clinched her legs around David’s head as she came; hard. Holding his head for leverage and to brace herself so she didn’t collapse Gwen let out a long whine as she felt her body get wracked with a long orgasm. When she finally calmed down, David had risen from his position licking his lips and smiling.

            “So, I take it I did good?” David said smugly much to Gwen’s amusement. David was one of those guys who didn’t brag much, but when he did it was rather amusement. Still he had a way of pleasing her that she loved.

            “Oh, very well, now it’s my turn.” Gwen said as she decided to repay the favor. Getting on her knees she removed his briefs allowing his now rock hard erection to be free of its cloth prison, Gwen was first surprised how…well large David was. She when they first started sleeping with one another before they had Max and long before they got married she at first pictured something on the scale of average, but David was weird like that, he would be average in some normal places, then be abnormally above average in others.

            Wrapping her hand around his member she gave it a few courtesy stokes, getting the feel of her husband’s member in her hand, she then licked the head of his cock, making him shiver and let out a small hitched breath. She then kissed further down the base of his shaft, before taking the whole thing in her mouth, fighting back the urge to gag as she deep throated him. Pulling her head back to get some air, she slammed her head down again, bobbing her head up and down, at first at a slow pace, almost torture for David as he let out several groans and cries of pleasure, but soon she picked up the pace and began to go faster and faster.

            “Gwen, Fuck!” David said holding Gwen’s head, David rarely cursed, and when he did she knew one of two things he was royally pissed off, or he was so into their lovemaking that his normal filter was basically gone, and since he wasn’t currently threatening to beat up someone for bad mouthing her or hurting Max, she knew it was the latter and smiled internally again.

            “Gwen, I’m close.” David said warning Gwen that he was about to reach his edge, that’s when Gwen removed her mouth from David’s cock causing the redhead to whine in protest.

            “Gw-Gwen!” David said feeling his member twitch and beg for a release that wouldn’t come, Gwen smiled mischievously as she climbed onto their bed, her legs open wide and inviting for her husband.

            “Sorry, Davey, but I didn’t want all our effort to go to waste.” Gwen said as she beckoned for David to come and join her on the bed. Without a hint of hesitation, David climbed onto the  next to Gwen. They choose this position because their fertility consultant told them this was the best position to conceive.

            “Alright, here we go.” David said as he gave his cock a few pumps to make sure he was ready, with one strong thrust Gwen felt her husband’s cock enter her. Letting out small groan, Gwen felt David go further and further until he stopped and began to pump in and out of her.

            Clutching at the sheets to the side of her Gwen let out more cries of pleasure, as David fucked her, vigorously and fast she loved it when David went all out during their fucking sessions, it was a side of him she only saw, and she loved every moment of it. He wasn’t wild, and he wasn’t rough, but god did he make her feel like she was going to explode from pleasure.

            “Gwen, I’m about to cum.” David said about to reach is edge much again, Gwen smiled and kissed him on the mouth as best she could and laid her head back in her pillow.

            “Let it out Davey, and fucking impregnate me again!” Gwen shouted as she wrapped her legs around David’s midsection, encouraging him to do what she asked. With one final thrust and a grunt of pleasure, David kissed Gwen as he felt himself cum. Hot seed soon flooded Gwen’s womb, causing her to groan inside the kiss they were sharing. After David was spent  he flopped down next to her a goofy smile on his face.

            “Gosh, that was…gosh.” David said echoing what he said earlier. Turning to him she wrapped her arm around him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

            “Come on lover boy, let’s shower and head to bed.” Gwen said as she and David got up showered and went back to bed, watching Rob Boss for an hour before they fell asleep. A few days later, Gwen would be given a great bit of news that their coitus lead to her getting their second child.


End file.
